


[Podfic] Aizome

by Alice_Klein



Category: Joker Game (Anime)
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:07:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alice_Klein/pseuds/Alice_Klein
Summary: Harum sakura masih menunggu untuk layu dan sirna ditelan waktu. Tapi yang kau bawa sekarang hanya sebuket lili putih.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [suki_pie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/suki_pie/gifts).



> Sebuah tantangan dari Suki Pie...  
> Maafkan suara2 noise yang mengganggu, ngerekam di sore hari banyak kendala huehue QvQ
> 
> Selamat menikmati~

Diambil dari fanfiksi [Aizome](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8777956)

Link Podfic : [[Podfic] Aizome](https://soundcloud.com/user-522107551/podfic-aizome)

Durasi: 15:05


End file.
